


The Good Boyfriend

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Bellamy has been depressed ever since his sister ran off to Vegas to get married. Luckily for him, Murphy knows exactly what will cheer him up again.





	The Good Boyfriend

Bellamy loosened his tie and ran a hand through his slicked back hair. He had a long day and just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. Not only had his boss been breathing down his neck the entire day, but his sister still hadn’t called him from her impromptu wedding in Vegas. When he had first heard what she did, he had been so angry he couldn’t see straight, but he knew that there was no talking her out of it, and besides, Lincoln was a good guy.

He opened his door, lost in his own thoughts, and stepped inside his apartment expecting to be met with the dull silence he had begun to get used to. What he hadn’t expected to hear was his shower running and someone singing to themselves. Bellamy frowned and dropped his bag onto the floor before he walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

“Murphy?” He called over the water beating against the shower floor.

“One second!” Murphy yelled back before the water was turned off and wet footsteps could be heard beating against the floor.

Bellamy moved back slightly when the door opened, and Murphy smiled up at him in nothing but a damp towel. His hair was dripping water onto his shoulders and Bellamy found himself following the slow-moving drops with his eyes until they escape under the towel.

“Hey, Romeo, my eyes are up here.” Murphy said smugly as he moved passed Bellamy and made his way into the bedroom, throwing a wink over his shoulders when he noticed Bellamy watching him walk away.

Bellamy shook his head and let out a fond laugh. He and Murphy had a rough start to their relationship, but they got along well now. They had a similar sense of humour and hobbies, and neither of them were particularly prudish around the other. Obviously. Bellamy undid his tie and followed Murphy into the bedroom.

He stepped through the door just in time to see Murphy pull his underwear up. He bit his lip and moved behind Murphy, wrapping his arms around his flush skin and kissing his shoulders softly.

Murphy placed his hands over Bellamy’s and let out a small sigh. He leaned back into Bellamy’s touch and closed his eyes contently as his head fell back against Bellamy’s shoulders.

“I missed you today.” Bellamy whispered into his ear, “A lot.” He pressed his body against Murphy, moving his hips upwards and smirking at the sight of Murphy’s breath catching in his throat while his pupils dilated.

He turned in Bellamy’s arms and wound them around his partner’s neck, pulling his closer and kissing him deeply. Bellamy tasted like bitter coffee and spearmint, with a lingering taste of tobacco. He knew he had been stressed today from that alone. For the most part, Bellamy had quit smoking, but on days like today he would sneak a cigarette or two when no-one was looking.

“I’m sorry you had a tough day, baby,” Murphy whispered against his lips, “But I have a surprise for you.”

Bellamy quirked his eyebrow, “Oh yeah, and what would that be?” He asked as he moved them closer to the bed, his hands trailing down Murphy’s sides and the top of his hips.

Murphy moved so his lips were next to Bellamy’s ear and said quietly, his hot breath hitting his neck and causing Bellamy to shiver, “I found someone.”

Bellamy frowned. His sudden confusion caused him to pull away from the warmth of his partner’s body. “Um…what?” He asked dumbly and waited for Murphy to explain his strange outburst.

Murphy laughed and shook his head, “Go wait in the living room.” He said with a knowing look in his eyes before pushing Bellamy to the door.

Bellamy obliged, slightly annoyed that they weren’t touching anymore, and went into the living room to wait for Murphy’s explanation. He stepped into the mismatched room and suddenly came to a halt at the sight before him. Standing next to a tall, bold man with a sheepish smile on his face was Octavia, smiling widely and holding a small bouquet of flowers.

“Here comes the bride!” She yelled before jumping into Bellamy’s arms and allowing him to spin her around in a circle as they laughed loudly and happily.

The stress of the day washed away as Bellamy took in the happiness shining in his sister eyes as she showed him the simple silver band now resting on her finger. She explained that she didn’t want to wait to start a life with Lincoln, and while she was sorry for upsetting Bellamy she wouldn’t apologise for what she did.

“Luckily for you, Murphy noticed how much you were pouting and tracked me down,” She said with a wink, “You got a good boyfriend there.”

“Damn straight.” Murphy said as he stepped out of the bedroom now fully dressed and looking as smug as he possibly could. He was wearing one of Bellamy’s old sweaters and a pair of worn sweatpants he had left here a few days ago.

Wrapping his arms around Bellamy’s waist and squeezing him tightly, Murphy smiled, “Surprise.” He said before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Bellamy’s lips. They pulled away and Murphy was dragged into a surprisingly impressive story of Octavia and Lincoln running around the hotels of Las Vegas to figure out where they were going to get married on such short notice and accidentally crashing a Celine Dion concert while they were at it.

Bellamy smiled at the scene in front of him. His sister and her new husband smiling and laughing as they recalled their wedding day. Murphy impressing the both of them with his dry wit and genuine happiness for the pair. Octavia was right. Bellamy had found a good one.

Bellamy reached into his pocket and played with the velvet box waiting there. Now wasn’t the right time. He would just have to ask later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> I'm back again! I've had this finished for a couple of days now, but I'm still feeling under the weather so I've been lazy. Hopefully you liked this story. As always, I would really love if you left a comment telling me what you think or if you notice something like a typo. Thank you for your support.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
